The invention relates to a keylock with a removable rotating key, notably for an electrical switch gear enclosure or cabinet, comprising a base-plate for fixing onto an enclosure wall the base plate and defining a cylindrical housing, a rotatable cylinder mounted with in the housing and having one end protruding out from the base-plate adjacent the wall and cooperating with a locking component and a second end which is prismatic, and a key of conjugate proximatic shape to that of the second end to cooperate by fitting onto the latter and driving it in rotation from a closed position of the keylock to an open position and vice-versa.
A keylock of the kind mentioned above requires a key for opening and closing of the enclosure, while not being a safety lock, which is considerably more complicated. These keylocks, hereinafter called square drive locks enable the locking system such as a simple cam or a basquil boz, to be satisfactorily controlled, but they do not allow the door equipped with this lock easy to open. A traction exerted on the key to open the door pulls the key out of the lock, and the door therefore has to be equipped with a handle or a drip system, to be able to open the door easily. The handles constitute particularly cumbersome non-flush parts, whereas the gripping locations are necessarily small in size and sometimes difficult to access.
The object of the present invention is to provide a keylock, whose key achieves opening and closing by a simple rotation and enables a traction effort to be exerted on the door to open the latter.